


Dirty Blonde

by foggyforests



Series: Stranger Things Smut [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Billie Hargrove, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, F/M, Fem!Billy Hargrove, Public Sex, Quickie, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggyforests/pseuds/foggyforests
Summary: Billie meets Steve in the Hawkin’s Pool locker-room
Relationships: Billie Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billie Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Harringrove - Relationship
Series: Stranger Things Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Dirty Blonde

The smell of cocoa butter and sunscreen lingered in the air, floating alongside the strong smell of chlorine. The pool wasn't too busy today, mostly thanks to the gloomy, rain-filled sky above.

A storm was coming and Billie could feel it. Just by the electricity and humidity in the air- the way it stuck to her skin.

Perched on the lifeguard tower, she watched as the boy walked in through the gate. The one who's lips tasted of honey and who's skin smelled of pine.

Steve Harrington.

The simple sight of him was enough to make a smirk pull to her lips. Glancing to her watch, she saw it was time to switch with Heather.  _ Thank God _ .

She knew why he was here, why he sent a glance her way, even if he wouldn't admit to it.

Coming down from her chair, she watched him slip away into the locker room. Already, she could feel excitement building. Even though she didn't want to admit to it- didn't want to admit to the fact Steve Harrington had a hold on her in some way- there wasn't any denying it.

She passed Heather, not even bothering to send the girl she usually would send a wink to a glance. She was on a mission.

Walking into the lockers, she saw him. She closed the door behind her but didn't bother locking it. She liked the risk. The possibility.

"Woah there, Harrington, undressing already?" She greeted teasingly with that husky voice of hers, a smirk playing at her lips. He had already taken his shirt off, tossing it into the locker.

Steve looked over at her, smiling. "I didn't think you'd come." He said. Well, lied. He knew she'd show. She couldn't help herself. Already, he could feel his cock twitching to life.

"Oh, please." Billie said with a simple roll of her eyes. "That's such bullshit and you know it." She walked closer to him with that damn look in her eyes. The one that made her baby blues look so much darker- so much more intimidating. They were the eyes of a predator- perhaps a wolf. Something wild and dangerous, fierce with love. Something like Billie.

Steve pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched the dirty blonde walk towards him.

She was truly something to behold. Long tanned legs and a mane of unruly blonde hair, glossed lips pulled to a smirk. That  _ fucking _ smirk. The smirk so many guys and girls had fallen for. She grabbed at the straps of her one-piece with her cherry-painted fingertips, tugging them down until they sat at her shoulders. Still, her chest had yet to be completely revealed.

Billie stopped before him, tilting her head to the side as she looked up to him. She was tall- at least 5'8- so she was close to his height. She liked it that way, too. She liked the eye contact she could make with him, strong and unbreaking.

"What is it, Steve?" She asked, reaching out and gently tugging at a strand of his hair, twirling it around a long finger. She moved closer to him, putting her face into his. His senses were almost overwhelmed with the smell of her coconut sunscreen, with the way he could feel her chest pressing against his. "Cat got your tongue?"

He licked his bottom lip, shaking his head. "This is dumb, Billie. We can't do it here," He softly murmured

"Can't do what?" She asked, glancing at his lips. "Can't have fun?" She smirked as she saw him bite the inside of his cheek. He was trying to control himself.

She pressed her lips to his, pushing her hand deeper into his hair until she had a solid handful. Her lips were just as soft and sweet as he'd remembered. That simple action was enough to make him grow harder, to make a soft and quick moan escape his lips.

Steve pulled away, looking down at her with searching honey brown eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You're hilarious, Cave Boy." She responded before connecting her lips to his again, this time with more passion. With more need. 

She bit down on his bottom lip as he put his hand to her hips, pulling her closer.

Steve took this as his chance to push her up against the locker, a soft gasp cutting into their kiss as her back pressed against the cold metal. He knew they couldn't take too long, given the risk of someone walking in and the fact Billie would be expected to be back outside at some point.

"Fuck, Steve-" She breathed, lips already growing kiss reddened. Steve could only manage to smirk softly, tugging her suit down until her breasts were exposed. Her chest was large with milk-coffee colored nipples, almost always decorated with hickies, all of which were at different stages of healing. He immediately ran a hand up her side, cupping one before gently rubbing her nipple between two fingers

His other hand trailed down her leg, where goosebumps were already appearing on her sun-kissed skin. He put a hand between her thighs, causing her hand to tighten in his hair.

He began kissing her jaw, gentle and soft. Pulling her swimsuit to the side, he rubbed her clit, causing her to toss her head back until it pressed against the locker. She pulled her lip between her teeth, pleasure beginning to work its way through her body

Her other hand went to his shoulder, steadying herself. Her nails lightly dug into his skin, earning a groan to be released against her neck, then a gentle, teasing nip

Billie could feel his cock pressing against her leg, which only made her clit feel somehow more sensitive to Steve's gentle circles. Her blood pounded in her ear, her heart wildly thudding against her ribcage.

He pulled his hand away, using it to pull his pants down.

"You ready?" He softly breathed against her ear, causing her to smirk slightly.

"Fuck yeah," She purred in response, hand raking deeper in his hair. She's in absolute bliss. Although she wouldn't admit it, especially not to Steve. She truly did like him, but she also liked him thinking she only tolerated him. She couldn't have him knowing she liked having him around, let alone almost always wanted him by her.

Steve smiled as he hiked her up some against the locker, causing her long legs to wrap themselves around his waist to prevent from falling. She could feel him aligning himself with her wet entrance, which earned a quick moan, hiss, and whine to fall from her lips all at once. She could  _ feel _ how hard he was, especially as he gently pressed his long cock into her

A moan strangled itself in Steve's throat, causing a smirk to pull to Billie's lips. She loved hearing his reactions- what she could cause him to do or sound like.

She further sunk down onto his cock, making Billie's back arch and her hips buck sharply into his. Her chest was closer to his face now, allowing for him to nip and suck at the tender skin. Surely, there would be marks left on both of them when they were finished.

There was a hunger in them both, one that made for his hips to move faster, deeper, more desperately. She looked up to the ceiling, brows knitting together as she tried her damn best not to yell out. Already, she could feel something stirring deep inside- gears beginning to turn.

His breath was hot and sweet against her skin, making her simply  _ feel _ more. Alertness. Clarity. And fuck, Steve had to admit. Feeling her around him was absolutely incredible. Awakening, even.

When Billie was with Steve, whether fucking or kissing or simply staring each other down- the world felt different. Like it was stuttering on its axis. Something equally terrifying and beautiful in its power.

" _ Fuck _ -," Billie spoke, voice throaty and hot.

Steve reached his hand down between them, gently rubbing her clit in circles which earned him her hand tightening in his hair, a pleasure-filled moan breaking from between her lips. Steve, like Billie, adored reactions. Throaty moans and reddened cheeks made sex simply  _ more _ .

"Do you like that?" Steve asked against her skin, causing her to smile. Not slyly smirk- but to smile. Genuinely, too.

"Yes," She choked out quickly, far faster than she'd intended.

Already, Steve felt a bundle of energy building in his lower abdomen- one that twisted and turned sharply, becoming more powerful with each thrust. 

A few more deep thrusts later, he saw bright green and yellow as his eyes flickered shut, that bundle of energy in his stomach now being released all throughout his body, causing him to roughly buck his hips even deeper.

His deep thrusts combined with her clit being stimulated resulted in a fucking  _ supernova _ for Billie. A loud gasp for air, moaning Steve's name, plus feeling an absolute hurricane of gratification resulted in Billie digging her nails into Steve's shoulder (Not that he'd mind. A little pain made the pleasure even more powerful.)

The pleasure she felt was better than almost anything she'd experienced before- with the way it caused her pussy to twitch around Steve's cock and the way it made her feel comfortably light-headed 

When their orgasm was finished, Billie allowed Steve to gently set her down on slightly shaking legs, muscles tense and cheeks bright red. Her chest rose and fell dramatically as she panted for air.

Steve's still twitching cock slipped from inside her, causing the very smallest of smirks already playing at her lips to grow as she felt his cum dripping from her pussy. She looked up to him, eyes lovely and sweet. Having sex with Steve never failed to leave her breathless.

"You okay?" Steve softly asked, his voice somehow throatier than before.

Billie was taken a bit off guard by the question... Nonetheless, though, she nodded. 

"You amaze me, Cave Boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m a bit late, but happy 2021!
> 
> I’ve had this story in my drafts for a while now, so I decided to finally finish it up :)  
> If you have any thoughts, opinions, or ST pairing requests, feel free to comment them below!


End file.
